


A Most Trusted Companion

by templefugate



Series: Sam Wilson Appreciation Fics [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birds, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Character of Color, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Superhero Down Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "I thought Redwing was a robot."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the prompt "Marvel, Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes + Redwing, Sam is happy to see that Bucky and Redwing are actually getting along" at comment_fic. The link to the prompt and the original post is:
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/791226.html#t102045882

"I thought Redwing was a robot," Bucky said, his hand lingering in the air.

"The second one is," Sam responded. "That's the thing, people always get the name wrong. The gear I wear is called Redwing Junior, at least not in technical terms." Turning back to the fridge, Sam pulled out a bottle of water and, after a moment's hesitation, a half finished candy bar.

"You know," Sam said, chocolate and caramel goodness crunching under his teeth as he spoke, "he doesn't bite."

Bucky raised his hand again, finally touching the bird. It winced at first at his touch but slowly allowed him to rub two fingers down the side of its head, and then down its back to nearly the tip of its maroon tail.

He chuckled. "I think he likes you, Buck."

Bucky raised an eyebrow, his lips half parted in a question he couldn't quite bring himself to ask.

"Hey, I said he can't bite, but that little dude has one mean peck. Ask Steve, cause boy does he know a thing or two about it."


End file.
